


Raviolo

by dusverca



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Food Sex, M/M, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusverca/pseuds/dusverca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has a dark secret in between his legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raviolo

**Author's Note:**

> Like all my most messed-up fanfictions, I came up for the idea for this one in Wales.

"Hey, Ravioli! How you doing?!" Called one of the other members of the Recon Corps from across the corridor.

"You will address me as Corporal!" Levi snapped back as he and Eren were making their way in the opposite direction.

Ever since Eren had joined the Recon Corps, he had often heard the other members calling the Corporal 'Ravioli', yet it had never been fully explained to him exactly  _why_  they did so. Originally he had assumed that it was because of the alternative spelling of Levi's name, 'Rivaille'. But if that was the reason, then why did he get so angry whenever anyone brought it up around him? Even though Eren and Levi had been together for months now, every time Eren asked about the origin of his lover's nickname, he always got angry and changed the subject.

Oh well. Eren was probably just over-thinking things. Levi would probably tell him in his own time.

The day's training went by slowly for Eren, as usual, and by the end of it the young Titan shifter was glad that he would be spending the night in Levi's personal quarters. Maybe, finally, they would get to...  _No_. Eren shouldn't get his hopes up too high... but then again, he seemed to remember the Corporal saying something about it the other day...

" _No_ , Eren."

"But  _why_? Surely we've been together long enough! Why can't we just do it tonight?"

"Because I said so, that's why." Levi shouted angrily as he got up from the bed. They had been lying down cuddling for the past half hour or so - or at least they had been until Eren suggested that they have sex, and Levi had refused for what seemed like the millionth time.

Seriously, though - what was his problem? Eren racked his brains to try and think of a possible reason...

"...Levi?" He finally said after a couple of minutes. "If... if you don't like sex, you can just tell me. If that's the reason, then... then that's OK, we can just continue cuddling or something. But you never give me a  _reason_  - maybe if you told me  _why_  you don't want to do it, I'd understand. We need to be honest with each other - whatever the reason, I promise I'll be OK with it."

"...Really?" Levi slowly turned around. "Even if it was something completely unbelievable?"

"Of course!" Eren answered truthfully.

Levi sighed. "Right. It's... it's not that I don't like sex. I love it. But, it's just... it's... it's, it's my... I don't really know how to put it. I'm sorry."

"Hey, I know - it's your size, isn't it! You're embarrassed about what you look like down there! Am I right?"

"Yes, I suppose you could say that-"

"Let me tell you this, Levi: I don't care if you're huge or tiny or anywhere in between - I will love you no matter what. Any shape or size at all, I don't mind." Levi looked at Eren as he said this: those bright young eyes, that beautiful smile... how could anyone possibly stay mad at him when he looked at them like that?

"Really? Are - are you sure?" Levi finally asked.

"Of course!" Eren replied. "So... do you want to? I mean, if you still don't want to do it, then I completely understand, and-"

The younger man never finished his sentence because all of a sudden Levi's lips were on his and they were engaged in a hard, passionate kiss. Even after months of kissing, Eren still couldn't get over how unbelievably soft his lover's lips were. Just the thought of them kissing and sucking on every single inch of his skin practically drove him insane. His arms wrapped themselves around Levi's body as if the two of them might fuse together. His fingers traced the muscles on Levi's back... Levi's body was absolutely gorgeous; the sheer beauty of his lover made Eren want to cry.

Hungrily they unbuttoned each other's shirts, and Levi's ravishing six-pack was revealed for the first time that evening. So far this was as much of the Corporal as Eren had seen; maybe tonight he would see the... bottom half of Levi?

"Eren," Levi spoke in between kisses, "do you really want to do this tonight?"

"Of course I do!" Eren answered him. "Levi: I want to show you how much I love you. I don't care what you look like. You are you, and that's all that matters."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm certain of it."

"OK..." Levi breathed. "You can... undo my belt now." Eren's heart leapt at the words - at last, he would see a part of Levi that was rarely seen by anyone (he usually pissed in his own private bathroom). He knew that no matter what it looked like, he would love it with all his heart because it was  _Levi's_.

He undid Levi's belt. He slowly removed his lover's trousers and underwear...

"...Oh."

 _...A Raviolo_.

"What...?"

All of a sudden Levi became angry. "You understand now?" He said. "You understand why they all call me 'Ravioli'? My parents named me Rivaille as a sick joke. How the hell I'm supposed to have sex like this is beyond me." Although Levi was frustrated, Eren was  _fascinated_. He stared down at the thing in between the Corporal's legs. Yes, it was definitely a raviolo; it even smelled like one. It appeared to be attached to Levi's body in the same way that a cock would have been.

The first question Eren asked was: "How do you pee, then?"

Levi flushed an angry red colour and looked at the floor as he answered. "It's very complicated and extremely painful and I'd rather not go into it."

"OK... well, I'm sure - "

"Look, just forget it. Forget having sex, forget we ever got together. I'm just a freak who shouldn't even be allowed outside, let alone have a relationship. Just put on your clothes and forget this ever happened."

"No, wait - Levi, stop!" Eren called as Levi rose and started putting his clothes back on. "I have an idea!"

"What?" Levi turned and looked at him in irritation.

“Um… well, I know it’s a raviolo, but it’s in the same place a cock would be, right? So maybe…” Eren realised how stupid it sounded, so instead of elaborating he got up, put his arm around Levi, and guided him back to the bed. He carefully removed his lover’s clothes once more.

“Here, how does this feel?” He asked gently, as he started to slowly stroke the ravioli with his fingers.

The smaller man’s breathing suddenly quickened. “Good.” He swallowed. “Good. Feels Good.”

“Are you all right, Levi?” Eren asked in concern, for he had never before seen the Corporal act this way.

“Yes. I’m… I’m better than all right. Hey, what are you doing – don’t stop! That’s it, keep stroking.” Although he was back to ordering Eren around now, something about Levi seemed a little different at this point in time. It was almost as if… as if slowly, ever so slowly, Eren was making him lose control of himself.

“Um, Levi…” Eren asked nervously, “do you mind if I get my… my cock out?”

“Of course.” Levi answered. “But don’t stop stroking! Ah, now this is what true pleasure feels like!” Somehow Eren got the feeling that Levi’s commanding aura was just a façade now.

He was right: inside, Levi wanted to cry. Finally, he had found someone who not only loved him, but _accepted_ him for who he was. He was nowhere near comfortable with expressing his feelings, though – so for now he just tried to focus on being his normal, ordering self.

With one hand Eren managed to release his now hard cock from out of his trousers. Levi was pleasantly surprised: the boy was bigger than he had expected.

“OK,” Eren said nervously, “I don’t know what this is going to feel like for you, so if it hurts, just tell me and I’ll stop.” Levi nodded for him to go ahead.

Slowly and cautiously, Eren placed his index finger on the corner of the raviolo, and made an incision with his fingernail. Upon hearing Levi’s sharp intake of breath, Eren stopped and asked, “Are you OK? Do you want me to stop?”

“No.” Levi responded immediately. “Don’t stop – this feels… this feels _right_.”

So Eren continued with the incision. Once there was a big enough tear in the corner of the raviolo, he gradually inserted his cock into the hole. As soon as he did so, Levi started to tremble uncontrollably.

“Levi? Is something wrong?” Eren asked him worriedly.

Levi swallowed again and shook his head. “No… please… please keep going.” The Corporal almost begged. Eren now realised that this was probably the first time his lover had ever experienced pleasure in this form – would Eren be able to undo him all the way?

So he began to move his cock in and out of the raviolo, and all the while Levi’s trembling increased, and his breathing became reminiscent of someone running an extremely long distance.

“When do you think you're going to cum?” Eren asked after several minutes of this.

“I… I don’t… I… Eren, slow down a minute!” Levi exclaimed, and obediently Eren stopped.

“What’s the matter?” The younger man asked in concern.

“I… I don’t know how I’m going to cum. I can just feel it building up, but there… there doesn’t seem to be any release. I don’t know…” Levi trailed off as he noticed his lover looking down at the raviolo: it was a complete mess, with the tear that Eren had made allowing the filling to fall out.

“That’s it!” Eren exclaimed suddenly.

“What?” Levi asked, still confused.

“How could I not have seen it before – it’s a raviolo, for crying out loud!”

“What do you mean? I still don’t – _Aaaaaaaahhhhhh_!” Levi never finished his sentence because all of a sudden Eren was on his knees in front of him and he was _licking_ the filling of the raviolo and eating it. Then he began to nibble at the edges, the sensation of which made Levi see stars.

Eren was seriously enjoying himself – it was without a doubt the best ravioli he had ever tasted – and it was piping hot, almost as if it had just been cooked! The smell was gorgeous: the rich aroma of meat and pasta, combined with the unmistakable scent of Levi himself. Eren could definitely get used to this; he looked up at his lover –

Tears were streaming down Levi’s cheeks. No intelligible words came out of his mouth – just loud sobs and high-pitched whimpers. An expression of unimaginable ecstasy was on his face. When he felt that Eren was no longer eating the ravioli, he tried so hard to form a coherent sentence, but all that came out was: “E… Ere… Ere… do… don’t sto… p-plea… don’t, don’t stop… don’t…” and then a strangled cry of pure pleasure as Eren resumed his meal.

The younger man had nearly finished eating the ravioli – there was just a little piece left… And as soon as his teeth closed around it, Levi went completely over the edge and Eren heard a scream and felt a hot liquid splatter over his face. He licked his lips and realised that it was pasta sauce. He wiped his eyes, stood up again, and looked over at Levi:

The Corporal was lying flat on his back on the bed, completely and utterly exhausted. His breathing was slow and relaxed now, and when he saw Eren looking down at him, he smiled and sighed happily, whispering the words, “My love…” as he did so.

Eren smiled back – he had never seen his lover like this before. Perhaps his feeling of finally finding acceptance had set him free. Then Eren remembered his eating of the ravioli, and curiously looked down at Levi’s crotch…

“…Oh.”

_…Another raviolo._


End file.
